New Beginnings
by showtunediva
Summary: Set after the 1999 version of the movie. The final installment in a series chronicling the adventures of Grace, Oliver, Annie Molly and all their extended family. I own no rights to any Annie characters. Rated K for mild language in chapters 4-6.
1. The Shocking Annoucement

**New Beginnings**

**A sequel to Holiday Memories**

**Chapter 1: The Big Announcement**

"So gather up your jackets

Move it to the exits

I hope you have found a friend

Closing time

Every new beginning

comes from some other beginning's end."

~Closing Time Semisonic

It's quite amazing how fast time passes by. I've been working here for almost 20 years, Grace came into my life 6 years ago and married Oliver 5 years ago. This family has gone through so much and is so much better because of it. Grace may not be my birth daughter but she will be forever special to me. I couldn't be happier that she is part of my life.

Grace and Oliver went away for a week in April for their 5 year anniversary. It was especially hard to Joanne to have her parents gone for a week. She is just as close with Grace as Annie is. It makes me remember when Oliver and Grace were first married and went away on their honeymoon.

As Grace and Oliver's car pulled out of the driveway to drive to Western Massachusetts I scooped up my youngest surrogate granddaughter in my arms.

"No time to be sad. Let's go inside and have lunch and then you can help me make some cookies." I said kissing Joanne on the cheek softly.

"Okay Grandma Helen. I love you!"

"I love you too my sweet Joanne."

That night when it was time for bed I found Joanne in Grace and Oliver's room. I remembered she often liked to snuggle with Grace in bed and they would read bedtime stories together.

"Come along sweetheart. Let's get ready for bed."

"Will you read me a story Grandma Helen?"

"Of course dear."

The week seemed to fly by in a blur. Late Friday afternoon Grace and Oliver came home. Joanne flew down the front steps and into Grace's arms,

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you very much!" Joanne nuzzled into Grace's neck.

"We missed you too sweetie. Were you good for Grandma Helen?"

Joanne nodded.

"That's good to hear. We bought all of you presents from our trip,"

"Horary!

After dinner Grace knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in Gracie Liz!"

Grace was all smiles.

"So you had a good trip?"

Grace nodded. "Oh yes. Very much so Mama! The Berkshires are lovely!"

"I can't say I've ever been there."

"I think we should all go there as a family sometime. You'd love it and so would the children. There is so much to do there."

Grace was silent for five minutes…looking very deep in thought.

"What's on your mind lovely?"

"How do you feel about selling this place?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. "Excuse me?"

"Well, on our trip Oliver proposed that we should downsize to a smaller house.. Perhaps move to Queens."

"Why on earth would he want to do that?"

"This place is getting to big for us. Now that Annie is off to college there's really no need for us to live in this big place. It's too overwhelming. Oliver is planning to retire in two years and would prefer to live in a much smaller house… maybe an apartment or a ranch."

"So he'd fire all the staff?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

I looked down at the bedspread unsure of what I should say.

"I'll certainly miss everyone. This staff has become like a family over the years."

Grace nodded. "I know how you feel about that Mama. Just think though this could be a new beginning for all of us. I could get a teaching job in Queens and Molly and Isabella would finish off high school together."

"What happens after that though? Would we still stay in Queens?"

Grace shrugged. "I have to call my sister tomorrow and find out if she is still planning on moving to Boston. I would like to be closer to my family so moving to Boston might be something we'd do down the line."

I pulled Grace close to me, rubbing her back and kissing her on the forehead. "I look forward to what's ahead for this family so much. I love you to ends of the earth Gracie Liz. You are everything to me."

Grace looked at me lovingly and kissed my cheek softly before snuggling into my chest. "I love you too Mama."

Three weeks later Annie returned home for the summer from college after we had a nice welcome home dinner we all went into Oliver's office.

"So what's the rest of the exciting news?" Annie asked. Grace had told Annie on the way home that her sister Jennifer and two children would be moving to Boston in about a month or so.

"How do you feel about moving to Queens?" Grace asked her children.

She was met with dumbfounded silence.

The first words of Annie's mouth were "How soon?"

Oliver ginned. "We don't know yet sweetheart. It depends how long it will take us to sell this house and to find a plave to live In Queens. Uncle Gene is taking me apartment hunting on Friday."

"I don't want to move." Joanne protested

"Yeah, neither do I." Frederick said.

Grace knelt down in front of her youngest children.

"I know this is hard to take in darlings but I think this will be a wonderful experience for all of us."

"Why are we moving?" Joanne whispered she looked very close to tears.

"Your father wants to retire soon and wants to downsize." Grace said matter of factly.

"This house is getting too big for us." Oliver added.

"But you'll fire Drake, Mrs. Greer and all the staff? Grandma Helen too?" Frederick asked.

I walked over to the couch and scooped up my surrogate grandson into my arms hugging him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere my dear boy. We're all going to move to Queens together."

Annie looked at Molly " Just think Mol, you've always wanted to go to school with Isabella now that will finally happen… at least for three years til you go to college."

Molly looked at Grace and smiled broadly. "This is great news and while I am going to miss all my friends here I can't wait to go school with Isabella. It's going to be great. I already fit in so well with all her friends."

Joanne got up from the couch and ran from the room in tears.

"Oh dear. I should go talk to her." Grace said.

I patted her arm. "I'll go."

I left the office and went up to Joanne's bed room. She was laying face down on her bed convulsing in sobs.

"Baby girl, come see Grandma Helen."

I sat down on her bed and she slowly crawled into my lap.

"Shh my sweet little girl please don't cry."

Joanne continued to sob for about five minutes. I pulled a handkerchief from my apron pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"I don't want to move to Queens." She finally managed to whisper.

"It's not that far darling. Just think of all the new friends you'll make."

"What about my friends here? I don't want to leave them."

"We'll only live 15 minutes away from the city, Your mom and dad can take you here on the weekends to see them."

"It won't be the same."

Grace was standing in the doorway. She joined me on the bed and her hand met mine rubbing Joanne's back comfortingly.

"My sweet baby girl, I know this news is especially hard for you and your brother. I warned your father it may difficult to deal with but please don't think of it as saying good bye to your friends. Think of it as saying see you later."

Joanne looked at Grace and outstretched her arms. Grace took her from me and continued to rub her back kissing her forehead gently.

I love you Mommy and Grandma Helen."

I kissed Joanne's forehead softy. "We love you too our sweet little angel."

**Notes:**

Happy New Year Fellow Fan Fiction writers! This is my 6th collaboration with Mandalicious. We own no characters from Annie. Oliver's side of the family and Joanne and Frederick are my original characters, Grace's side of the family and Molly's birth parents are Mandalcious's original characters. We co-created Mrs. Pugh's family. This chapter is from Mrs. Pugh's perspective. This is set in the spring of 1940 and by the end of the story Molly will be graduating from high school. We hope you enjoy the next installment in the saga of the adventures of the Warbucks family!


	2. A New Place To Call Home

**A New Place to Call Home**

**New Beginnings Chapter 2**

While the twins were still learning to come to terms with the thought of moving, the rest of the family seemed eager to move to Queens. Molly and Isabella talked on the phone almost every day about their plans for high school while Oliver and Grace looked for apartments in Queens. Molly was helpful with getting everything packed up for moving, but Grace could tell something was off with her daughter. While she hadn't always been the energetic girl Annie had been, she just seemed forlorn lately. One night, after Joanne and Frederick had been put to bed, Grace went to talk to her daughter.

"Molly?" She asked, knocking on the door to her daughter's room.

Molly looked up from her book. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Are you sure you're happy about moving, sweetie?"

"Of course I am, Mom. Why?"

"You just seemed a little sad lately."

" I'm happy to be going to school with Isabella, but I've lived here since I was six. I'm going to miss this place a lot including the staff.. I don't know how Daddy can fire all of them because they've been like family ever since I came here."

Grace sat on her daughter's bed. "I know it's hard to understand about that, but we don't need the staff anymore. The house is getting too big for all of us, honey. We don't need the space and Daddy and I want to be closer to the family."

Molly nodded. "I just wish the staff won't be fired like that."

"Daddy is really torn up about how to tell them, but I know he'll make sure that they will be good and able to fend for themselves. Like you said, they're like family. He'll make sure they're okay."

"Alright, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl." Grace said, hugging her daughter tight.

A few weeks later, Grace and Oliver had found the perfect apartment. Four bedroom, three bath, and the same neighborhood as Gene and his family. Oliver was still torn up about firing the staff, but he had been telling them one by one and they seemed to understand their need to move. Grace, Helen, and Molly were packing up the necessities, and Grace was starting to feel melancholy about moving. This was the first place Annie and Molly called 'home', Frederick and Joanne had taken their first steps in this house. The family got together every night in Oliver's study and helped Molly with reading when she was struggling with her dyslexia. So many memories had been made in this home. They were leaving it all behind. By mid-August they were ready to leave, just in time for Molly to begin her sophomore year with Isabella. Annie had come the last week they were living in the mansion to help with the move. The night before, Molly came into Annie's room.

"I can't believe this is the last night." She said.

"I know, Molly. Can you remember the first time we came here?"

Molly nodded. "It seemed so large and intimidating. Now I can't believe we're leaving."

Annie hugged her little sister. "I don't want to leave here."

"Me neither."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Annie asked.

"Sure."

The two got into Annie's bed and snuggled up together. Annie missed this so much. Molly used to do it all the time when she was little, but she barely did it now that she was older. Grace came in with Joanne a little while later to say goodnight.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Joanne asked.

Annie and Molly nodded. Joanne climbed up onto the bed and squeezed in between her big sisters. Grace smiled. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Mom, we love you." The three girls chimed in unison.

Grace leaned over and kissed each of her daughters on the forehead. "I love you too my beautiful girls."

The next day was moving day. Annie and Molly had gotten up early to take one last look at the house. They sat out on the balcony in Molly's room, just talking about the life they'd had and how it wasn't going to be easy to move on.

"Girls, it's time to go." Grace said around ten-thirty,

Annie and Molly got up and followed their mother out of the house for the last time, ready to move on.

They got to the apartment in Queens around noon and Gene was there to help them move in. Molly was happy to be closer to her favorite cousin, and the twins were happy to have a larger room, although they still had to share a room.

Here's to a new beginning." Grace said taking her husband's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"And to new adventures and memories to come." Oliver replied leaning over and kissing Grace softly on the cheek.

"I love you." Grace whispered, returning his kiss.

"I love you too darling."

Grace was also very happy that her sister Jennifer and her children would be moving to Cambridge in November. Their house would not be too far from her sister Melissa's house. Jennifer was planning to move into her new house on November 10th.. perfect timing between Annie and Molly's birthdays. This was the best birthday present Molly could ever think to get. Kathryn had always been the cousin that her and Annie were really close with over the years. Kathryn had almost become like a second older sister to Molly. They all celebrated Molly's fifteenth birthday in Boston. While it was hard to move on and out of the mansion, they were all glad to be closer together.

**Notes!** We own no characters from Annie. Frederick and Joanne are my original characters. We are looking forward to this collaboration and seeing what kind of adventures the Warbucks/Farrell Clan will go on next. Sady I think this will be one of my last Annie stories for awhile. I have been very busy with looking for a job lately so I honestly don't have much time to sit down and write new fan fiction I always need to focus on oother stories that have been lacking attention lately because for the better part of the last 10 months I have been mostly writing Annie stories and because of this oter story ideas have been put on the back burner.

**Note to Mandalicious **I made some minor changes in regards to punctuation and certain pieces of dialouge to make things flow easier.


	3. New Place New Friends

**New Place New Friends**

**New Beginnings- Chapter 3**

**Diary Format from Molly's perspective**

**November 1****st**** 1941**

Dear Diary,

We've been in the new apartment in Queens for about a month. It was quite the change of pace moving from the huge mansion with the endless hallways and big marble staircases to our modest apartment. It has four bed rooms. One for me and Annie, one for Mom and Dad one for my brother and sister and one for my Grandma Helen. It was hard saying goodbye to all my friends at PS 118 at the end of the school year last year but I am so happy to be at Eleanor Roosevelt High School. I have always wanted to go to school with Isabella and my wish finally came true. In the past couple months I have grown really close to her friends Betty, Sherry and Eileen. My best friend from PS 118 Ashley comes to visit me every other weekend. Isabella and I are pretty much inseparable! We do everything together. The two of us are on the same field hockey team with Eileen and Sherry and it's so much fun. I wasn't really to involved in sports or any clubs last year at PS 118. I tried to get involved in things but I couldn't find very many things I liked to do. This move was such a good thing for me. I think that spending more time with Isabella and her friends will really bring me out of my shell. I am so done with being shy! I've been that way pretty much my whole life and I have to admit it does get pretty isolating. I am so excited that Aunt Jen, Kathryn and Jacob will be moving to Boston in a few weeks, PERFFECT TIMING! Right before my birthday. We are going down to Boston to spend time with them and Uncle Alex, Aunt Melissa and Christopher and go out to dinner for my birthday. I am so glad that our family is closer together.

Well time to go do math homework (yuck, that's always been my least favorite subject because of my dyslexia I always get the numbers messed up)

Love

Molly

We own no rights to any characters from Annie.


	4. The Phone Call That Changed Everything

**Daddy's Back!**

**New Beginnings Chapter 4**

**HUGE PLOT TWIST IN THIS CHAPTER! I don't want to spoil it so please read on! ** Jen's brother in law and husband are my original characters. Kathryn is 16 and a junior in high school by this point. This was originally two chapters but I decided it would be better to combine both chapters together.

Jen Farrell and her children were slowly getting adjusted to living in Boston. It had been quite the change for Kathryn and Jacob to move in the middle part of the first half of the new school year but Jen was happy with her decision to move to Boston and be closer to the rest of her family.

One spring afternoon after school the phone rang in Jen's apartment. Kathryn was doing her Biology homework at the kitchen table so she got up to answer it. It was her Uncle Sam in New Jersey.

"Hi Uncle Sam. How are you?"

"I'm good darling. Is your mom around? I have some news for her."

'Yeah, she's right here. Hang on a second."

Kathryn handed the phone to her mother. "Hello Sam, how are you?" her mother greeted her brother-in law.

In the next few seconds Jen's face went from full of color to completely pale.

"Excuse me?"

Kathryn looked at her mom with concern. "What's wrong Mom?"

"Are you absolutely positive it's him?" Jen asked.

"Who is him? What's going on?" Kathryn was getting nervous.

"Katie, honey please get me a glass of water. I think I may pass out." Her mother instructed.

Kathryn was very concerned about her mother but did as she was told.

Jen took a seat at the kitchen table across from where Kathryn was doing her homework.

"Did he have any explanation for why he left?" Jen asked

Kathryn immediately put two and two together… they had to be talking about her father Willie who had been absent from the family for fifteen years.

Her mom and uncle chatted on the phone for a couple more minutes and then she hung up.

After Jen hung up the phone she burst into tears.

Kathryn hated to see her mom so upset and put her arm around her.

"Come here baby doll." Jen whispered pulling her daughter in her lap and holding her tightly… as if she were a little girl again.

"Did Uncle Sam say that Daddy's in the area?"

Jen nodded still overcome with emotion to speak.

"Is he looking for us?"

Jen nodded again. She gathered her thoughts and then spoke.

"Yes, sweetheart. He is looking for us. He wants to see you again. How do you feel about that?"

Kathryn jumped up from her mother's suddenly lap full of rage.

"What the fuck? Why would he want to see me after all this time? If he abandoned us when I was little he clearly doesn't love me."

Jen stood up shocked at the language that her daughter had just used. She had never heard her oldest child swear before.

"Kathryn Grace, watch your language!"

Kathryn looked at her mother pointedly but did not say anything. She had tears in her eyes.

Jen pulled her daughter into her arms again and kissed her forehead.

"My darling girl, of course your father loves you never doubt that."

"If that's true then why would he abandon us and leave you alone to raise me and Jake?"

Her mother sighed. "I don't know Katie but I hope we can find that out when we see him again."

"See him again? I don't know if I want to see him again! I don't think I can handle that."

"Your uncle said he's going to be in New Jersey for Thanksgiving. I think we should go down there and see him. After all it's been years since he last saw you and Jake. Your brother was only 3 months old when he left."

Kathryn sighed. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to see what he has to say."

"That's my girl! I love you to ends of the earth my precious Kathryn Grace."

Kathryn kissed her mother's cheek softly. "I love you too Mommy. You're one of my best friends. We'll get through this together."

Jennifer knew she wouldn't be able to get through this ordeal alone. She would definitely need her sisters and brothers in law to help with this difficult life change. She had a few phone calls to make after dinner that night to Grace and Melissa.

When Jennifer called Grace Kathryn asked if she could talk to Annie.

"Of course sweetheart. You can go upstairs if you want to."

Once Kathryn got into her mother's bed room and picked up the phone and she burst into tears again,

"Kathryn, please don't be sad." Annie said

Kathryn composed herself. "I'm not sad Annie…. Just confused and angry."

"I would guess you must pretty shocked too. "

"Yeah. Was this what you meant last year that things happen in the strangest places?"

"Not exactly. Are you nervous about seeing your dad again?"

"Definitely. I just don't know how I am going to feel when I see him or how my mom will feel."

"She's pretty upset too huh?"

"Yeah."

"My mom wants to talk to you for a second."

"Okay."

"Hi baby girl." Grace said.

"Hi Aunt Grace."

"You're pretty shocked by all this huh?"

"Yeah, Mom is too. I think she's still a little bit bitter toward Dad for leaving us."

"Well, she has every reason to be. One thing about your mom is that she's strong… and you take after her in that respect. I know the two of you will get through this."

Kathryn choked up. "I miss you Aunt Grace. I wish that you and Annie were with us right now. "

"I miss you too sweetheart, we'll see you soon. I love you so much my beautiful Kathryn Grace."

"I love you too Aunt Grace."

"When are you coming to visit again?" Annie asked as soon as Grace put her back on the line.

"Mom mentioned something about planning an emergency meeting to talk about this whole situation. I think we're going to be staying with Aunt Melissa for a few days. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Katie. Stay strong!"

"I love you too Annie. "

Jennifer was standing in the doorway.

"Did you still want to talk to Aunt Grace Mom?" Kathryn asked.

Jennifer nodded and Kathryn handed the phone to her.

Once Jennifer hung up the phone she picked up the phone and dialed Melissa's number . The phone call was very brief.

"So when are we having the emergency family meeting?" Kathryn asked.

"Next Friday. We're all meeting at Aunt Melissa's. Aunt Grace Uncle Oliver and their children will be arriving here sometime in the mid afternoon.

" Kathryn nodded. "So will Jake and I miss school that day."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Jennifer pulled Kathryn into her arms once again.

"Baby girl, you're everything to me. No matter what happens we'll get through this rough spot together."

Kathryn nuzzled into her mother's chest like she did when she was younger , she reached her hand up and touched her mother's cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Kathryn."

Kathryn fell asleep in her mother's arms. Jennifer looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom and said a silent prayer.

'God please let things go well when I see my husband and give me the strength to forgive him for what he's done.'


	5. The Family Meeting

**The Family Meeting**

**New Beginnings Chapter 5**

**Notes:**

Mandalicious is no longer working on this story with me so I am tying up the loose ends of it myself. Originally Chapter 5 was one long chapter but I decided to split it up into a series of 3 chapters. No characters from Annie belong to Mandalicious or myself. She owns rights to Grace's family. I own rights to Jen's in-laws and Grace's twins Frederick and Joanne. Ages of children Annie 19, Molly 15, Frederick and Joanne 6, Kathryn is 16, Jacob is 13.

Grace Warbucks hung up the phone and went to rejoin her family at the dinner table. She couldn't believe the news she'd just gotten. She felt absolutely horrible for her sister for what she was going through.

When Grace took her seat at the table Annie noticed her mother's look of distress right away.

"What's wrong Mom?"

Grace sighed. "Your aunt Jen just called. We've called an emergency family meeting. We're dismissing you from school early on Friday so we can go to Boston."

"What's the trouble?" Mrs. Pugh asked.

"My brother in law Willie has finally decided to show his face after 15 years of being absent."

Grace could see bits of red starting to form around the edges of her husband's cheeks.

"That's the first time I've ever heard of an Uncle Willie." Annie said.

"Yeah, who's he?" Molly asked

Oliver cleared his throat.

"Your Uncle Willie is a son of a bitch. He abandoned your aunt and cousins 11 years ago leaving your aunt to raise Kathryn and Jacob by herself."

"Oliver, we have young children." Grace reminded her husband.

Oliver regarded his younger children . "Sorry kids."

"That's okay Daddy," Joanne said.

Annie's jaw was scraping the table.

"Poor Katie and Jake." She said,

"Yeah, I feel so bad for them, Molly added.

"How are Kathryn and Jacob handling the news?" Mrs. Pugh asked

"Jacob was only a baby when Willlie left but Kathryn was five years old. She's taking things incredibly hard. It's a drastic life change for my sister and her."

On Friday Grace and her family took the 11:50 train from Granird Central. Melissa's husband Alex picked them up at South Station and they drove to Cambridge in silence. When they arrived at the apartment Melissa met them at the door with Jacob and Christopher in tow.. "Kids, we want to talk to your aunt and cousin in private so I'm going to take you in to the family room to watch a movie."

Annie nodded. "Okay Aunt Melissa."

Melissa took Joanne and Frederick by the hands and the other children followed behind.

Alex led Oliver, Grace and Mrs. Pugh to the study. Jennifer was sitting on the couch and Kathryn was slumped in an easy chair. They looked as if they hadn't slept well in days. Melissa rejoined the group within five minutes and shut the door quietly behind her.

Jennifer had her head bowed. Grace noticed right away that her older sister was crying.

Mrs. Pugh walked over to her and handed her a tissue from her apron pocket.

"Jennifer, dear how have you and Kathryn been holding up?"

"As good as we can given the cards we've been dealt." Jennifer said.

"Grace said that the children were young when your husband left?"

Jennifer nodded. "The reason why Jacob is watching the movie with the other kids is because he was too young to remember anything. When I told him his father was back in this part of the country he gave me a look like 'Who's he?"' Willie was only around for the first three months of his life."

Oliver had never been more furious in his life."

"The nerve of that man! He's a bastard Jennifer. I can't believe he would have the nerve to waltz into town after all these years."

"Did he even give a reason for coming back?" Melissa asked

Jennifer shook her head. "He didn't. I guess we'll find out when we see him."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to see him." Kathryn muttered.

Grace walked over to the easy chair and knelt down in front of it.

"Sweetheart, come see Aunt Grace."

Kathryn all of a sudden felt as if she was five years old again. She nodded her head and let Grace lead her over to the sofa her mother was sitting. Once they sat down she convulsed into sobs. Grace took her godchild into her arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Kathryn Grace, I know this is a lot for you to take in and so many emotions must be running through your head."

"Why would he leave us like that and then come back as if nothing has happened?"

Grace looked at her sisters, brother in law and husband and then looked at Mrs. Pugh unsure of how to answer her.

"None of us know that for certain sweetie pie." Melissa said.

"I just feel so angry! If he REALLY loved us he NEVER would have left us." Kathryn spat out angrily.

Jennifer's hand joined Grace's on her daughter's back.

"My darling girl, as I told you your father loves you very much. You must never doubt that."

"I don't believe you! How can you forgive him for what he did to us?"

"We'll both learn to forgive him eventually honey… it will just take time." Jennifer kissed Kathryn on the forehead.

Grace reached over and squeezed her sister's hand. "I love the two of you very much. You both will get through this rough spot just fine… just keep the faith."

Kathryn took comfort in the warmth of her godmother's embrace and kissed her cheek softly." We love you too Aunt Grace."


	6. Turkey Day Disaster

**A Thanksgiving Disaster**

**New Beginnings Chapter 6**

In this chapter we will meet Jennifer's ex-husband Willie and her in laws Sam and Robin. These characters are my originals. Jen Farrell and her children are Mandalicious's original characters. We own no characters from Annie. This set at Thanksgiving in 1941.

Kathryn Farrell was not a very happy camper. She knew it was Thanksgiving time and she had so much to be grateful for but the fact that she was going to be seeing her father again put a damper on her holiday spirit. She would have much rather preferred to go to Queens to see her Uncle Oliver, Aunt Grace and cousins Annie, Molly, Joanne and Frederick.

"Mom, do we really have to go to Connecticut?

Jennifer nodded. "Sweetie pie, I know you're anxious about seeing your father again but try not to worry about it."

"I would much rather to go to New York to spend the holiday with Aunt Grace, Uncle Oliver Annie and Molly then see him."

Jen pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead. " We can go visit Aunt Grace this weekend how does that sound?"

Kathryn sighed. "Fine."

"Trust me darling, this will be an awkward day for both of us but we'll get through it."

Jen Kathryn and Jacob piled into the car mid-morning on Thanksgiving day to drive to Connecticut. Dinner would be starting around 4:45. They arrived at Sam and Robin's around 1:30. Kathryn's cousin Rachel opened the door. She was 21 and a junior at UMASS Boston.

"Hi Aunt Jen Kathryn and Jacob we're just about to have some appetizers come on in."

Jen marveled at her brother in law's oldest daughter and kissed her cheek. "You're growing up so fast my dear. It's lovely to see you. We missed you last year."

"Yeah, Rachel we can't wait to hear about your study abroad trip." Kathryn said excitedly. The previous fall Rachel had studied abroad in London.

Sam and Robin entered the hallway to help Jen and Kathryn carry the trays of food into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Jen froze in her tracks when she saw her husband.

"Hello Jennifer." Willie greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Jennifer responded.

Willie's jaw dropped when he saw his daughter.

"My little Katie bear is that you?" he whispered.

"Don't call me that." Kathryn hissed.

"Isn't she gorgeous? She looks almost exactly like Jen." Robin remarked.

Willie nodded, then looked at his son. "Jacob, you've grown into such a handsome young man. How old are you now?"

"I'll be 13 in a couple months." Jacob replied.

Robin noticed that there was bitterness in the air between her brother and sister in law. "Shall we have appetizers and some wine?"

"Yes. Let's. I'm famished. It's been quite the drive." Jennifer said not even stealing a second glance at her husband.

They sat down in the parlor with their wine glasses and appetizer plates. Rachel could sense the awkwardness between Jen Willie and Kathryn so she decided to divert the attention away from the situation at hand and talk about her study abroad trip. Kathryn really admired her older cousin for being so brave and studying in a different country... Especially during war time.

"Wow, your trip sounds so exciting and interesting! I hope I get to study abroad some day!" Kathryn said.

Her cousin squeezed her hand. "I'm sure you will Katie."

It was during dinner that the sparks really started to fly.

"So Kathryn. How old are you now?" her father asked her

Kathryn swallowed a bite of potato. " 16. I'll be 17 at the end of March."

"You must be looking at colleges right now then?"

Kathryn nodded. "Just started looking.. the reason why we moved to Boston was because I want to focus my search mainly on colleges in New England and New York."

"Have you ever considered looking at colleges in Florida and moving there?

Jennifer looked at her husband. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I said has she ever considered looking at colleges in Florida?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Why, who is in Florida?"

"I will be in a couple months. Still trying to find a job but there's a few things in the works. I want your brother and you to come live with me."

Jennifer had fire in her eyes. "Are you insane?"

"No, I just want to get to know my children better. After all I have been out of their lives for 11 years. You've known them their whole lives Jennifer, I barely know them at all."

Kathryn looked at her mother with a look that clearly said "I wish we never came!"

"There is such a thing as joint custody you know." Robin said diplomatically.

"That only applies for people who are divorced or separated doesn't it?" Jacob asked. "Technically Mom and Dad aren't divorced."

Willie squirmed in his seat like a child who had made a big mistake. Jennifer could tell she wasn't going to like what he was going to say next.

"The truth is Jen. I met someone else a few years ago and I think I'm in love with her."

Jennifer was completely shell-shocked. She did not know what to say and took a minute to process her thoughts.

Kathryn stood up from her seat and stared at her father angrily.

"You utter asshole!" she yelled

"Kathryn Grace, watch your language!" her aunt scolded.

"It's okay Robin we're all adults here." Her husband said.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to waltz back into our lives. Especially on Thanksgiving! You don't even have a good excuse for leaving us all those years ago do you?"

"I felt I was an unfit father."

"Bullshit!" Jennifer said. "If you felt that way you would have left way before Jacob was born… there must have been some other reason."

Willie shook his head. "Nope, none that I can think of."

Kathryn was not quite through with her tirade. "If you loved us you would have never left us."

"But I do love you Katie bear, you'll always be my little princess."

"Doesn't fucking call me by a childish pet name! You never took any interest in our lives after you left us. Why would you want to get to know us better now?"

"Obviously I have lots of lost time to make up… look at how you kids have both grown up in to such beautiful young adults."

"You've been cheating on Mom too? What kind of example does that set for us? That's it's okay to abandon your family and cheat on your wife?"

"Kathryn , sweetheart please calm down." Her uncle said.

"She's right though." Jennifer smiled. She was proud of her daughter for standing up for her family. She was her mother's daughter that was for sure.

"Technically I've only been dating Susan for the past year and a half."

"So you love her more than Mom then?"

"Your mom was my first love but I've moved on with my life. I still want you kids to be part of it though" Willie said.

'That's pretty fucking obvious and I don't want you in my life.' Kathryn said to herself.

"Willie, you're a bastard. I can't believe you would come to Thanksgiving dinner practically asking me for a divorce." Jennifer looked like she was about to cry.

Kathryn couldn't take any more of this conversation… she had completely lost her appetite. She bolted from the dining room.

"Oh dear, I have a feeling it was a huge mistake coming here today." Jennifer said.

'We should have gone to Grace and Oliver's.' she added silently to herself.

Rachel touched her aunt on the shoulder. "I'll go talk to her Aunt Jen."

Jen smiled at her niece. "Thank you sweetheart."

Rachel went upstairs to search for her cousin. It didn't take her too long to find her. She was in one of the guest bedrooms convulsing in sobs on the bed.

Katie, it's Rachel. Come here darling."

Kathryn felt like she was five years old again and crawled into her older cousin's lap.

"I told my mom I didn't want to come here today! I knew this was going to be a disaster!"

Rachel rubbed her younger cousin's back comfortingly."

"I think we can all agree that Uncle Willie is a rat bastard."

"Has he really been together with that other lady for a year and a half?"

"More like two years.. that's what he was telling Mom and Dad before you guys came over."

"I am not going to move to Florida… there's no way in hell. He can't make me!"

"I don't think your mom is going to let you guys go out there to live with him… especially since you **JUST **moved to Boston last year."

"Who does think he is anyways?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Does he really love me?"

"I'm sure he does. I know you have a hard time believing that."

"I think if he'd never left us in the first place then things would be different."

"They certainly would be."

Kathryn kissed her cousin on the cheek. "I love you Rach."

Rachel returned her cousin's kiss. "I love you too Katie. Are you ready to go back downstairs now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Rachel and Kathryn came back downstairs to see Jennifer and Jacob gathering their jackets and preparing to leave. Jacob approached his sister

"Mom wants to leave now. She doesn't feel it's a good idea for us to stay longer because of all the arguing." Jacob whispered.

Kathryn was relieved. She went over to go hug her uncle.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so early Uncle Sam. Thanks for dinner!"

Sam looked at his niece sadly. "I'm sorry that this day didn't go better for you sweetie pie. We'll let you know the next time we're at UMASS visiting Rachel and then maybe we can meet up for lunch and spend the day together."

Kathryn smiled. "That would be awesome!"

Jen and her children said their goodbyes and headed to the car. The car ride home to Cambridge was utterly silent.

As Kathryn was getting ready for bed Jennifer came into her room.

"Sweetheart, you were right. Perhaps it would have been better if we'd went to Uncle Oliver's and Aunt Grace's."

Kathryn was silent but gave her mother a pointed look that said "I told you so."

"Come here my beautiful girl." Jennifer whispered.

Kathryn fell in to her mother's arms and started to cry…. The tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I was so proud of you for how you were standing up to your father." Jennifer said.

Kathryn was smiling on the inside but looked at her mother nervously.

"Are me and Jake really going to move to Florida to go live with him?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, you two are staying right here with me. There's no way in hell that I will let him tear apart this family. You and Jake mean everything to me, you've always known that Kathryn."

"What about that joint custody thing that Aunt Robin was talking about, would you ever consider that?"

Jennifer sighed. "I don't know sweetheart. Honestly even though I'm still bitter with your dad for leaving us I don't think it's a really good idea to dump him being back in the picture on you guys so soon. I quite honestly don't even want him in my life at all. I've been perfectly happy with the way things are. Aren't you?"

Kathryn nodded.

"How come he never sent us any child support money?"

"I don't know but I suppose whatever money we get from the divorce settlement will more than make up for that."

Kathryn climbed into bed. "Mommy, will you lay down with me?"

Jennifer smiled. "Of course my angel."

Jennifer climbed into bed next to her daughter and felt her curl into her side.

"One thing I'm always grateful for at Thanksgiving time is our family.. Especially Aunt Grace and Annie. They're my most special relatives."

Jennifer kissed her daughter's forehead gently. " Moving to Boston was the best decision we ever made. I hope that because of this move you will have an opportunity to grow closer to Annie and Molly than you ever have been before."

Kathryn nodded. " I had a nice conversation with Rachel today . I'm thankful to have a cousin like her in my life too."

"Would you like to go visit her at UMASS sometime?"

Kathryn nodded. "Definitely."

"We'll have to talk to your Uncle Sam and Aunt Robin about the next time they're visiting her. We should unquestionably take them up on their offer meet up with them when they're in town. We can even tour the UMASS Boston campus if you like."

Kathryn grinned. " I wouldn't mind checking it out."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I love you Mommy."

Jennifer pulled her daughter close to her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you too my precious Kathryn Grace, forever and always."

Kathryn fell asleep in her mother's arms like she did when she was a young child. Jennifer tucked her daughter into bed, kissed her forehead once more and closed the light shutting the door behind her. She then went into to her bedroom to call Grace.

Her sister answered on the first ring.

"How'd things go today?" Grace asked her.

"Completely disastrous."

"Was Willie asking for money?"

"Oh, no! Far worse."

What could possibly be worse?"

"Asking me for a divorce and asking the kids to move to Florida with him."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Gracie, are you there?"

"I'm here. I just can't believe what you just said. I hope you said no to Katie and Jake moving to Florida with Willie."

"Kathryn put that idea out of his head real quick. She really stood up to Willie today, I was so proud of her."

"She takes after you Jen."

"I'm glad I've raised my daughter to speak her mind." Jennifer said

"Do you regret going to Connecticut today?" Grace asked her sister.

"In a way yes and no. It was certainly an emotional day but it was good to see Willie… I think it's the last time I'll be seeing him for awhile."

"Will you at least consider joint custody?"

"You know Robin suggested the same thing. It's something I might consider down the line not right now."

"Is he ever going to pay the child support money he owes you?"

"Probably not… but the money we get from the divorce settlement will take care of that. At least I am hoping it will."

"Annie Molly and I are planning on coming to Boston for the day on Sunday I figured you Katie Lissy and Marlene Pugh and her daughter Marie could all do some holiday shopping. How does that sound to you?"

Jennifer smiled for the first time all day. "That sounds great Gracie. We'll pick you up at the train station around noon and we'll spend the day in town shopping. After today Katie and I could use some cheering up."

"Sounds like a plan then. I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Gracie. Good night."

"Good night."

Jennifer hung up the phone and climbed into bed. She was thankful to have such supportive sisters and such a wonderful family. It had taken today to realize how lost she would be without them. It was what she was most thankful for this Thanksigivng.


	7. Holiday Time

**Holiday Time**

**Post Thanksgiving and Christmas 1941 and Grace's Birthday**

**New Beginnings Chapter 7**

On the Sunday after Thanksgiving at 11:30am Jen , Melissa and Kathryn went to the train station to meet Grace Molly and Annie. Kathryn was excited to see her cousins and to get some Christmas shopping done. Alex was taking Christopher and Jacob to the New York Islanders play the Boston Bruins.

When Annie saw her cousin she threw her arm around her.

" I love you Katie. I'm sorry you had a crummy Thanksgiving."

Kathryn returned her cousin's squeeze. "I love you too Annie. We're going to have fun today. I can't wait to see Aunt Marlene and Marie in a few minutes."

Marlene Pugh was Mrs. Pugh's only daughter and the same age as Grace. Grace was so happy that she had hit it off so well with Marlene at Thanksgiving the previous year and that her daughter Marie got along so well with Annie, Molly and her other nieces.

Grace embraced her older sister.

"How are you holding up Jenny?"

"As good as I can. Where should we start our shopping excursion?"

"I was thinking Macy's'" Grace suggested.

Melissa nodded. "Sounds good to me. Have you talked to Marlene? What time is she meeting us?"

Grace smiled. "We're meeting her and Marie for dinner at P.F. Chang's around 4:30. They had some other errands to run today."

"Leapin Lizards! I can't wait to see them!" Annie said.

"Aunt Grace are we going to Lake Placid again for Christmas again like last year?" Kathryn asked her aunt.

Grace put her arm around her god child's shoulder squeezing it tightly. " Yes. Sweetheart. Uncle Oliver has the lodge booked for December 17-29th.

"Excellent. We can't wait to go back! We had such a good time."

"Gracie , what do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Melissa asked

Grace was quiet and thoughtful.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. I wouldn't mind celebrating while we're up at the ski lodge. There are lots of good restaurants in Lake Placid we can go to."

The Farrell sisters and their daughters spent the afternoon shopping. At 4:10 they headed over to P.F. Changs to meet Marlene and Marie. When Grace saw her surrogate sister she threw her arms around her.

"It's so great to see you again!"

"It's always great to see you guys too."

"Hi Aunt Grace. It's good to see you again."

Grace marveled at how fast her youngest niece was growing up. "Marie, darling you're growing into such a beautiful young woman. "

Marie was a freshmen at Waltham High School, just a year behind Isabella and Molly. All three girls played field hockey.

"Hi Molly! Hi Katie! Hi Annie!" Marie greeted her cousins.

"HI Ya Marie!" Annie hugged her cousin and Katie and Molly followed suit.

The hostess showed them to their table and they ordered drinks and appetizers.

"How is school going Marie?" Annie asked

Marie smiled. "Freshmen year has sure been hard, but I really like all my classes this year."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Probably history… I also like creative writing. Molly, how did field hockey go?"

Molly grinned. "Great! We had a 17-2 record this year and made it to the semi-finals in the play offs. How did your season go?"

"We made it to the playoffs too. We lost to Wellesley in the quarterfinals though."

Marlene looked at Jennifer " Grace filled me on what happened with your ex-husband coming back. How have you and Katie been doing?"

"It's been a rough couple of months but we're dealing. Us Farrell women are strong."

"Is Uncle Willie a mean person?" Marie asked.

Jennifer shook her head. "No sweetheart, he's not mean at all. He just fell out of love with me that's all. It's taking a while to sink in I suppose."

"Katie , Mom said that Uncle Willie wants you and Jake to move to Florida with him. That's not going to happen is it?" Molly looked worried.

Kathryn smiled at her cousin reassuringly "Nope, Jake and I are staying in Cambridge. I think during school vacations we're probably going to Florida to visit my dad but we haven't gotten that figured out yet."

"So when is the divorce going to be finalized?" Melissa asked her sister.

Jennifer shrugged " I don't know. Hopefully that process won't take too long."

Grace squeezed he sister's hand tightly. "Oliver knows some of the best divorce lawyers in New York who I'm sure have connections to the most superb Boston divorce lawyers.. I'm sure they'll be able to work with the divorce lawyers in Florida so things will be even between you and Willie."

"Doesn't he still owe you quite a bit of money in child support? I mean he was gone for 11 years." Marlene said.

"I'm hoping whatever we get from the divorce settlement will cover that." Jennifer said.

"Marie are you coming to Lake Placid for Christmas?" Kathryn asked.

Marie nodded. " Yeah, we're spending Christmas Eve at my Uncle Billy's but we're all planning to come up mid- day on Christmas Day and be there until the 28th."

"It's going to be so much fun! We have a blast every year!" Annie said.

Grace smiled. She was so happy with how her family had grown over the past several years and was especially grateful that Mrs. Pugh's children had become a part of her family too.

Time seemed to fly by and before they knew the Warbucks family was packing for their ski vacation. Gene, Anne Isabella and Eli came over to the apartment around 10am on December 17th. The previous day Jennifer, Kathryn, Jacob Melissa Alex and Christopher all came up to spend the night. The boys and girls each went in their own separate cars. Oliver was driving one and Anne Warbucks was driving the other. As always the sky was clear and the air was crisp perfect for skiing. The boys headed to the snowboarding half pipe as the girls tied on their cross country skis.

After a glorious day on the slopes the Warbucks and Farrell families went to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Oliver raised a birthday toast to his wife.

"Grace ,darling happy birthday. May the year ahead be as wonderful as you are. I love you! Cheers."

Glasses clinked around the table. Grace smiled. She always wished her parents could be here to see how well her family had turned out but knew if they were still here she probably would not have met Mrs. Pugh's family and gained the wonderful relationship she had with Marlene.

That night before bed Joanne came into Oliver and Grace's room.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

Grace scooped her youngest daughter up and kissed her forehead. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course darling. Come on, let's go in my bed and lie down. "

Once they were in the queen bed Grace felt her daughter curl into her side.

"Mommy, I always have so much fun on this vacation with all my cousins. When is Patricia coming?"

Patricia was Molly's birth sister. She had just turned 14 and often came over to the apartment to baby sit Joanne and Frederick.

"They're coming the day after Christmas sweetie. Patricia can't wait to see you."

Once they finished reading the bed time story Grace felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

Grace gave her daughter a squeeze. "I love you too my sweet little angel."

Joanne fell asleep in Grace's arms and Grace was asleep soon after.

One day when the Farrell sisters were snowshoeing Melissa bought up an interesting discussion topic.

"Do you think this would be different if Mama and Daddy were still alive?"

Her sisters were silent.

" I can't imagine things would be very much different but our family would certainly feel more complete if they were here." Jennifer said

Grace nodded in agreement. " I always get so sad around Mother's Day and Father's Day. I miss them so much. Wouldn't you agree that they'd be proud of us and how our family turned out?"

"Definitely! They would probably spoil our kids rotten too. Melissa said smiling.

"Do you think that if Daddy was still alive he would have talked some sense into Willie about being a good father?" Jennifer asked.

Grace and Melissa looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"Willie was a deadbeat Jenny I hate to say it." Melissa said.

Grace nodded. "I don't think any amount of advice from Daddy would have really helped him."

"Do you think it's too late for me to consider getting remarried?"

Grace and Melissa exchanged another look.

"I think considering the circumstances Jake and Katie have grown up into amazing well-rounded and respectful young adults." Grace said

"And Jake will always have Oliver and Alex to look up to as role models." Melissa

"It does get rather lonely sometimes I have to admit." Jennifer said sighing.

"Have you met any interesting guys at work?" Grace asked

Jennifer shook her head. "I've only been there for about two months haven't really gotten the chance to meet anyone yet."

"I would give things a little bit of time and then see what happens."

"Okay."

There was silence for five minutes or so.

Jennifer smiled. "Have I ever told you two how much I love you?"

"You don't really need to." Melissa said returning her sister's grin.

"Yeah, Jenny it should go without saying. Remember what you said after Mama died? No matter what we always have each other." Grace added.

Jennifer's smile grew wider. "Of course I do. You two will always be my very best friends. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"We're always here for you Jen. We love you so much." Melissa had tears in her eyes.

The three sisters sat together on a bench under a tree covered in snow. As the wind blew the snow fell on top of them.

Jennifer pulled her sisters close to her and kissed each of them on the forhead.

"Sisters and best friends forever." She whispered.


	8. Spring Fling

**Spring Fling**

**New Beginnings Chapter 8**

**Notes**: In this chapter Molly goes to her first high school dance. We meet a new character Roland James (RJ) Sheffield who is the grandson of Rose and Warren Sheffield from Meet Me In St Louis. Thanks to Patrick O'Mara for the character name suggestion. Roland and Molly's friends Betty Shelly and Eileen are my original character. I own no rights to any Annie characters or Warren and Rose from Meet Me In St Louis.

It was early April in upper Manhattan and the halls at Eleanor Roosevelt High School were abuzz with discussion about the annual spring fling. It was Molly's first high school dance. She had always been very shy and socially awkward. She wouldn't know how to get up the courage to ask a boy on a date and was worried no one would ask her.

After dinner one evening she knocked on her parents' bedroom door. Grace was reading a book but immediately put it down when she noticed her daughter's look of distress.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Mama, do you think boys like me?"

Grace patted the bed next to her indicating her to sit down.

"Molly, I know you may not be as outgoing as your sister but you're very likeable. I can't imagine people not liking you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always see the popular girls with their boyfriends and it makes me feel kind of lonely."

Molly looked at the bedspread. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Grace always knew Molly had bits and pieces of low self-esteem… she had forgotten that in high school it was ever so prominent. When Molly was younger she'd often felt like an outcast because of her dyslexia.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I'm just so afraid to ask someone to go the dance with me Mama. What if they don't think I'm pretty like the other girls?"

Grace's heart broke for her daughter. She hated knowing that she was comparing herself to her peers and this made her feel inadequate. She gathered Molly into her arms.

"Molly Jane Warbucks, you're a very beautiful girl. Never forget that."

"Sometimes it's hard for me to feel that way."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to the popular girls sweetheart. Just because someone is popular doesn't mean you should think of yourself as inadequate."

Molly's tears grew more and more frequent.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Everything will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I guarantee you if you give the boys a little time someone will be bound to ask you to the dance."

"I love you Mama."

" I love you too my sweetest angel."

When Molly left the room to go get ready for bed Grace got on the phone and called her sister in law Anne.

"Anne does Isabella have any guy friends?"

"Plenty. She knows a ton from the sports teams. Why do you ask?"

"Molly seems anxious no one will ask her to the dance. She seems to think her looks pale in comparison to those of the popular girls."

"That's ridiculous! Both of our daughters are gorgeous girls. They should have no trouble finding a date to the dance."

"I just wish Molly was a little more confident in herself. She's had self-esteem issues for as long as I could remember."

"Isabella has already helped her so much with that. Just think about how many friends she's made since you guys moved here. "

"I'm just so worried that she won't have fun at the dance if she goes alone or worse off she won't go at all and she'll be at home by herself on a Friday night."

"I'm positive that Isabella and her friends won't let that happen. They've always been good about keeping an eye on Molly Grace."

Grace smiled. "Tell Isabella I am grateful to her for that."

"I certainly will."

"Thanks for the talk Anne. We'll see you soon."

"I love you Grace."

"I love you too."

The next day at lunch time Molly sat at her usual table with Isabella, Betty Shelly and Eileen.

"So Mol, are you going to the dance in a couple weeks?" Shelly asked

Molly looked down at the table. "I don't know yet."

"Come on Molly! You have to go... It's our first spring fling formal and it's going to be so much fun." Eileen said.

"I'm nervous nobody will ask me."

"Why don't you try asking someone?"

"Who would I ask? I just moved here in October I don't really know any of the boys here well enough yet."

How about Roland Sheffield?" Isabella asked.

"Who's he?" Sherry asked.

"Are you kidding me? We've known Roland for years! He's captain of the JV boys soccer team and secretary for our class on the student council He plays tennis too."

"I'd like to meet him." Molly said.

"How about we go to his tennis game on Thursday and I'll introduce you to him after?" Isabella asked

"OK." Molly responded.

On Thursday Molly met Isabella at her locker. "Come on, Mom is out front. She's going to drive us to the tennis game." Isabella said.

Molly and Isabella got into Anne's car.

"Molly,honey are you excited about meeting Roland?" Anne asked.

"I guess so. I don't really know what to expect. "

Once they got to the tennis courts Anne pulled up in front of the entrance.

"Okay girls have fun. I'll pick you up around 5:30."

" See you later Mom." Isabella kissed her mother's cheek.

Isabella and Molly took a seat at a picnic table and watched the game.

"Which one is Roland?" Molly asked her cousin.

"The tall one with the strawberry blonde hair and the great backhand serve." Isabella responded.

"Hello Isabella." Someone said from behind them.

Isabella and Molly turned around.

"Hi Mrs. Sheffield. This is my cousin Molly. She just moved to town a few months ago from another party of the city."

"Welcome to town dear. I'm Carolyn Sheffield. Would you girls like to sit with us? I'm sure my mother in law would love to chat with you."

"We'd love to join you." Isabella said. They followed Carolyn over to where they were sitting.

"Roland's grandparents are Warren and Rose Sheffield. They're the richest people in Manhattan. They have this huge estate in the Hamptons. I went there for a party once." Isabella whispered to her cousin.

"Even richer than Daddy?" Molly's jaw dropped in shock.

Isabella shrugged. "Let's not make judgments or comparisons."

Once Isabella and Molly took their seats on the towel Rose Sheffield took instant notice of Molly.

"Are you Oliver Warbucks's daughter?"

Molly was shocked. "Yes, you know my father?"

"Warren did work with one of his lawyer's firms for a while. You're a very pretty girl,"

Molly blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Sheffield."

"No need to be modest my dear."

Roland's match lasted for a couple more minutes. On his water break before his doubles match he walked over to where his family was sitting.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Thanks for coming to the game."

"Any time. Hey, Roland, have you met my cousin Molly?"

Roland shook his head. "I've definitely seen you around school but we've never officially met."

"It's nice to meet you." Molly whispered

"It's nice to meet you too Molly." Roland extended his hand and Molly shook it.

At 5:30 when the game ended Carolyn Sheffield walked Molly and Isabella out to the parking lot to go meet Anne.

"It was so nice to meet you Molly. Maybe we'll have you girls over for dinner soon."

Molly smiled "It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Sheffield. I would love to come over for dinner sometime."

Anne's car pulled up in front of the tennis courts.

"Hello Anne, it's always so nice to see you."

"Hello Carolyn. Did the match go well?"

"Yes, they won 5-3. I was telling the girls I'd love to have them over for dinner sometime."

Anne smiled. "That would be great. I'll have to talk to my sister in law. Would you girls like to go over to dinner at the Sheffield's next week?"

Isabella and Molly nodded.

"I'll give you a call once I talk to Grace and we'll pick a day. "

"Sounds like a plan."

"She seems like a nice woman," Molly said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Isabella nodded. "I've known Roland for years. We used to play soccer together on the same travel team in third and fourth grade."

Molly looked down at the seat cushion fabric.

"Do you think Roland is cute?" Isabella asked her cousin.

Molly nodded. "I think I might ask him to the dance."

The following Wednesday Isabella and Molly went over to the Sheffield's house for dinner. Roland's sister Annemarie answered the door.

"RJ your friends are here." She called

Roland appeared in the hallway within five minutes. "Hi guys, dinner won't be ready for another 20 minutes but we have cheese and crackers if you'd like some."

"That's fine." Isabella said.

"Where should we hang our coats?" Molly asked.

"I'll take them." Annemarie said.

Roland led his friends to a screened in porch where the appetizer plates sat on a table.

"You have a nice house Roland." Molly commented.

"Thanks Molly. This is all part of the family trust. My grandfather's family owned this house for years."

"You played a nice game last week." Isabella said.

Roland grinned. "That team we played is one of the toughest in our division to beat so we had a lot riding on winning that game. Hopefully we'll play against them in the playoffs."

When they were called for dinner Roland led the way to the kitchen. Isabella nudged Roland.

"Hey, do you have a date yet for the spring fling?"

Roland was surprised at this question. "No, I don't. I've been kind of busy with tennis to really consider asking anyone to go with me."

Isabella leaned over and whispered in his ear. " Would you consider asking my cousin?

Roland shrugged. "Has she asked anyone yet?"

Isabella shook her head. "Nope, Molly's very shy. She told me she's really nervous about asking someone to the dance. My aunt Grace is really worried that she'll end up going by herself and won't have a good time."

"Yeah, sure why not? This will be a great opportunity for me to get to know her better."

Isabella put her arm around her friend. "Thanks RJ. You're the best!"

"No problem Bella."

After dinner the three teenagers went into the basement to watch a movie. Roland sat on the couch in-between Isabella and Molly. Molly looked a little bit nervous to be sitting so close to a boy.

They sat in silence as they watched the movie. Anne was due to pick them up at 9:00. As the girls were getting ready to leave Roland pulled Molly aside.

"Hey Molly, can I talk to you a second?"

Molly was surprised. "What about?"

"The spring fling."

"Sure."

Roland led Molly out the porch where they'd had their appetizers.

"So I know you're new to town and everything and don't really know a lot of guys."

"Bella told you I didn't have a date for dance yet right?" Molly asked

Roland nodded.

"Would you like to go with me to the spring fling Molly?"

Molly was silent for a few minutes.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you. I think we'll have a lot of fun."

Molly was walking on cloud nine. When her aunt dropped her off at home she ran up the front steps of her apartment building and immediately knocked on the door of her parrent's bedroom.

Mama, guess what?"

Grace took immediate notice that her daughter looked awfully excited.

"Did Roland ask you to the dance?"

Molly nodded.

"Sweetheart, that's so great! I'm excited for you. You're going to have a wonderful time."

"I know. It's going to be so much fun. I'm so glad Isabella took me to his tennis game last week. He seems so nice. Did you know his grandfather worked for one of Daddy's lawyer's firms?"

Grace's ears perked up. "No, I didn't know that. What's Roland's grandfather's name?"

"Warren Sheffield. Bella said they're the richest people in the upper part of Manhattan, they have a huge house in the Hamptons and everything."

"I thought the last name Sheffield sounded familiar."

Grace was so happy to see that her daughter's mood had changed.

"Baby girl, I'm so happy for you. Why don't we go dress shopping tomorrow after school?"

Molly nodded. "Okay, Mama. " She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Molly left Grace and Oliver's room to get ready for bed.

The week flew by quickly and soon it was the day of the dance. After school Molly went home to get her dress and then went over to Isabella's house to get ready. The dance would start at 6:30pm.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Sherry and Eileen. Hang on." Bella said.

Once Isabella arrived back in the room with Eileen and Sherry in tow the girls went into the kitchen to have an after school snack.

"So Mol, what do you think of RJ?" Sherry asked

"He seems very nice. I think we're going to have a fun time together tonight. I can't wait to get to know him better."

Isabella smiled. She was happy her cousin was so excited about the dance. It was certainly a night she wouldn't forget.

The dance was decorated in a Hawaiian theme. Molly marveled at the decorations.

"Wow! The student council did so well with decorating the gym." She said.

Roland immediately spotted Molly and waved her over to the punch table.

"Hey, I got you some punch."

Molly smiled. "Thanks Roland. We're going to have such a good time tonight."

"I have no doubt about it."

"You really are a very pretty girl Molly." Roland said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Molly looked away shyly

Roland took Molly's face in his hand.

"You shouldn't feel modest or shy about it. I really mean it. You are very pretty. You shouldn't let anyone else tell you differently."

"Thank you." Molly whispered.

"You're very welcome. So what is your family like?"

"Well my sister Annie and I I are both adopted. Annie is four years older than me and she's a sophomore at Princeton. I also have a twin brother and sister who are seven."

"It's just me and Annemarie. My sister is 3 years younger than me so she'll be a freshmen in the fall. Do you like Queens better than your old town?"

"Sometimes I miss my old friends but I've been friends with Isabella's friends for two years. We've formed a small family of sorts I guess you could say."

" What's your sister studying at Princeton?"

"She wants to be a special education teacher."

"What made her choose to study that?"

"Well, I grew up having dyslexia. Annie noticed how hard I struggled with my own disability so she decided to study special education to help other kids who have learning disabilities."

"Your mom is a teacher too isn't she?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah, she teaches fourth grade at North Haven Elementary School downtown."

A jitterbug song came blaring through the speakers

"Come on let's dance! This a great song." Roland took Molly by the hand and led her to the dancefloor.

Molly had a feeling this would be a night she'd remember for the rest of her life.


	9. Holidays 1942 and Kathryn's Graduation

**Holidays 1942 and Kathryn's Graduation**

**New Beginnings Chapter 9**

This story is nearing it's end soon. I am going to be collaborating on a story with MissBrownClue about Ms Hannigan's backstory and after that I will be done with writing Annie fanfiction for awhile so I can focus on stories in other categories that have fallen by the wayside and some new ideas. Thanks for those who have commented on my Annie stories in the past 10 months. Your feedback does not go unrecognized. Kathryn is in her senior year of high school in this chapter and heading off to college. Molly and Isabella will be graduating in the next chapter.

Jen Farrell was having a hard time believing that another year had passed by so quickly. It had been a very emotional year for her family with the reappearance of her ex-husband the previous Thanksgiving and their divorce. She was so happy to have her sisters and in-laws to help her through this difficult time.

Kathryn and Jacob always looked forward every year to going on the family ski vacation in Lake Placid and this year they were even more excited because their relatives from Connecticut would be joining them for the first time. Jen's brother in law Sam had three children Kyle who was 20, Samantha who was 21 and Rachel was 22. Rachel had just graduated from UMASS Boston and was living in an apartment in South Boston with her college roommates and her boyfriend James. In spite of the divorce Jennifer was very happy her relationship with her ex husband's family had grown stronger. Kathryn and Jacob had grown closer to their cousins on their father's side of the family quite a bit in the past couple years.

Sam and his family took the noon time train into South Station there days before Christmas and Rachel drove up from South Boston to Cambridge for the Christmas Holidays. They were all excited to be going to Lake Placid for the first time.

"Jen, Thanks for inviting us to Lake Placid Kathryn has told us too much about Annie and Molly and we can't wait to meet them and the rest of your family." Sam's wife Robin said.

"We're glad to have you join us this year! We always look so forward to this vacation. The kids always have a great time."

Kathryn met her cousins at the door when they got home from the train station.

"Hi Guys. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Kathryn took her cousins upstairs to the guest room.

"I really like your house Katie. It's nice." Samantha said.

"We're happy you guys could come to Lake Placid with us. We're going to have a great time. My cousins Annie and Molly cannot wait to meet you!"

Kyle smiled . "We can't wait to meet them either and all the rest of your cousins too!"

After her cousins were settled Kathryn went outside to go check the mail. The college application process had been rigorous and now she waiting to hear back from several schools. She was hoping to study pre-med to become a nurse. She sifted through the mail pile and her heart soared when she spotted two envelopes. Once from BU and one from Syracuse. BU was her top school for pre-med.

She ran up the steps two by two and burst into the kitchen.

"I got a letter back from Syracuse and BU!" she squealed.

Her mother looked at her excitedly. "Open it!"

Kathryn held her breath as she opened the BU letter.

"I got in and got a scholarship to the pre-med program! I can't believe it,"

Her mother threw her arms around her. "Congratulations baby girl! I couldn't be prouder of you!"

Kathryn opened the letter for Syracuse next, "Waitlisted." She sighed.

" We're definitely celebrating tonight. I'm calling your Aunt Melissa we're all going out to dinner! We'll also celebrate when we see Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver in Lake Placid." Jennifer said.

Later that night after everyone else had gone to sleep Robin and Jennifer sat in the kitchen sipping tea.

"I bet you couldn't be more excited for Katie Jennifer."

Jennifer nodded but she grew a little sad. " I am very happy for her. At the same time though I'm very sad. I can't believe my sweet baby girl will be off to college in the fall"

Robin patted her sister in law's hand. "It's always hard to send your first born child off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "Katie and I are so close. It's going to be lonely without her here."

"Your mother probably felt the same way when you went off to college."

Jennifer nodded. "She certainly did. I was her pride and joy. I was just as close to her as I am with Katie."

"She would be so proud of how well you raised your children Jen. I know it must have been challenging for you to be a single parent. I really admire you."

Jennifer squeezed her sister in law's hand tightly

"Thank you Robin. You don't realize how much I appreciate that." She whispered.

"Has the divorce been finalized yet?"

Jen shook her head. "There's been so much red tape between all the various lawyers. It's been so confusing but we're hoping to get everything cleared away soon."

"Has Willie been cooperative?"

"Not entirely."

Robin shook her head. "Sam always told me stories about how Willie was the problem child growing up."

Jen was surprised to hear this. "Really? How so?"

"For a while he had trouble with staying in school and getting good grades. He was one of those kids who was kind of a rebel and cut classes a lot. He almost dropped out of high school. Luckily he had a few teachers his junior and senior year that turned helped to turn him around."

"Did he always have a lot of trouble in school?" Jennifer to realized the was likely the reason her husband had a hard time focusing on his studies in college.

"Yes. His freshmen year at Michigan he got pretty decent grades.. he was even on the dean's list. Once he started that band with his friends though his grades started to suffer He always seemed to be more focused on writing songs and performing in concerts then studying for tests."

"I'm surprised he managed to pull himself together to graduate on time."

Robin nodded. "My in-laws were really stunned that he got the grades he did the semester you guys graduated. They honestly thought he was going to flunk out."

"I remember having a conversation with him once about studying for a test. He told me not to worry about it, That is would be a breeze."

Robin nodded. "That was his mentality all through high school.. he slipped back into his old ways once he started the band with his friends. When he wasn't rehearsing or performing I wouldn't be surprised if he barely studied for one test or worked on one project. Sam said he was a procrastinator and did lot of things at the last minute."

Knowing these facts about her ex-husband made Jennifer happy that her children did not in any way take after him and honored hard work and getting good grades.

"I'll be happy once this divorce is finalized. A huge burden will be lifted from my shoulders."

Robin nodded. "Have you made any decisions about joint custody?"

"Kathryn can make her own decisions about whether or not she wants to have a relationship with Willie. If you want me to be honest I think she's happy with the way things are. Jacob on the other hand barely knows Willie at all. He is like a stranger to him so I think it would be good for them to reconnect."

"Do you think Katie would ever consider having a relationship with her father as she gets older?"

"That's totally her call."

"Have you considered getting remarried Jen?"

Jennifer shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't discussed the prospect of getting remarried with Katie and Jake. I'm not sure how they would feel about it."

"Have you met anyone yet?"

"Nope. I want to give things a little more time... probably 3 or 4 more months. I'm not quite ready to date yet."

Robin got up and pulled her sister in law into a strong hug.

"I love you Jennifer. You're one of the strongest people I know." She whispered.

"I love you too Robin."

Two days later Jen, her in laws and Melissa Alex and Christopher headed up to Lake Placid. When they got to the ski lodge Grace and Annie were waiting in the lobby. Annie ran to greet her cousins.

"Katie! Jake! You're finally here!"

Kathryn hugged her cousin. "Annie, this is my uncle Sam, my aunt Robin and my cousins Kyle Samantha and Rachel."

Robin smiled warmly. "Kathryn has told us so many wonderful things about you and your sister Annie. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Annie shook Robin's hand. "It's nice to meet you guys too. We're so happy you could join us. Come on Katie and Jake let's go to our rooms so you can put your stuff away and we can hit the slopes!"

The Warbucks family spent the day on the slopes. That night they all had dinner in the hotel restaurant. Grace raised a congratulatory toast to her niece.

Kathryn Grace, my beautiful girl. Congratulations on your acceptance to BU. Your uncle and I could not be prouder of you and the woman you've become. You have been and will always remain very special to us. We love you sweetheart."

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked around the table.

Kathryn leaned over and kissed her aunt's cheek. "I love you so much Aunt Grace."

Kathryn couldn't admit to herself that she was a little bit nervous about starting college that fall. She was glad she had three cousins who could give her advice. Kathryn, Molly Annie and Isabella shared a room that adjoined with Samantha, Margaret Bennett Rachel and Marie Pugh. The eight girls stayed up utiil 3:30 in the morning talking.

"Katie, we're all so excited for you about your acceptance to BU!" Annie said,

Kathryn smiled. "I'm excited too. BU was my top choice. I'm still waiting to hear from five other schools but I'll probably end up going to BU."

"You'll love college so much!"

"Did you guys have all good experiences?" she asked her older cousins.

Annie, Rachel and Samantha all nodded.

"I can't believe time has flown by so quick and I'm graduating next year. I'm so nervous about the future." Annie whispered.

Molly squeezed her sister's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. It should be really easy for you to find a teaching job."

Kathryn looked at Margaret Bennett "Where have you been accepted Maggie?"

"NYU, SUNY Buffalo, BC and Maine Institute of Technology. I haven't decided where I'm going yet."

Katie you and Maggie have to come to our prom with us. It's going to be so much fun! "Molly said.

"You won't have to worry about dates either. We know tons of guys that would go with you. It will be so much fun!" Isabella agreed.

Kathryn smiled at Molly. "Are you and Roland Sheffield dating?"

Molly nodded shyly. "Yeah."

Kathryn squeezed her cousin's hand. "I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to meet him."

Kathryn fell asleep happier then she had ever been that she had such great cousins with whom she had made so many amazing memories with. She knew they would only continue.

The winter and early spring went by in a blur. Pretty soon Kathryn was getting ready to go to New York to go to Molly and Isabella's prom. She couldn't wait to spend the weekend with her cousins and meet Roland Sheffield.

Her aunt met her at the train station.

"Sweetheart, you're going to have a great time this weekend. Maggie has been here since last night. Molly can't wait for you to meet Roland."

"I can't wait to meet him Aunt Grace. I am so happy that Molly met someone."

Her aunt squeezed her shoulder. "I am too sweetheart. Since we moved to Queens Molly has really come out of her shell. I couldn't be happier with how her social life has expanded."

"Are Bella's friends nice?"

"You'll adore them! They're a really sweet bunch of girls."

The prom was on Saturday afternoon. Kathryn, Molly and Margaret were dropped off at Isabella's house around 1:30. The prom was starting at 4:30 at the community center.

Anne answered the door and led the three girls upstairs to Isabella's room where Isabella Betty Eileen and Sherry were already hard at work getting ready.

"Hi Molly! Hi Maggie! Hi Katie! Sherry, Betty Eileen these are my cousins Maggie and Katie."

Betty smiled. "Nice to meet you guys! Bella was just telling us about your family reunion in Lake Placid. It sure sounds like a lot of fun!"

Katie smiled. "It definitely is!"

It took about one hour for all the girls to get ready.

"You guys will love Roland! He's a doll! Not stuck up like the other rich kids that go to our school." Sherry said.

"What are the names of the guys we're going with?" Kathryn asked indicating herself and Margaret.

"Will Eastland and Bobby Horwitz. They're on the tennis team with Roland."

Once the boys arrived Anne and Gene gathered all the couples together to take pictures in front of the fireplace.

"You all look stunning!" Anne said.

"Thanks Mrs. Warbucks!" Eileen said.

The prom was certainly a night that Molly Isabella Kathryn and Margaret would never forget and they were happy they could share those memories together.

Jennifer and Toni Bennett decided to have a combined graduation party for Margaret and Kathryn. The Bennetts offered to have it at their house in New Jersey which was excellent timing because they lived an hour from the beach.

"Can you even believe our daughters are graduating high school?" Jennifer asked.

Toni shook her head. "No. Honestly it seems like just yesterday when we all first met at Annie's 8th grade graduation party. I can't even believe she's graduating from Princeton next year."

"Time sure does fly by."

Grace came up behind her sister put her arm around her.

"So how does it feel to have a high school graduate Jenny?"

"Toni and I were just saying how it sure is amazing how time flies. Doesn't it seem like just yesterday when Annie graduated from 8th grade? That was the first summer all of us met."

Grace's eyes grew misty. "It's hard to believe that my baby is graduating college!"

"Are things really serious between her and Hector?" Toni asked.

Grace nodded. "Hector graduated this year and just moved to Boston. Annie is planning on moving in with him next year after she graduates. She's hoping to get a special education job at a Boston middle school by that fall."

"Where have Molly and Isabella been looking at schools?" Jennifer asked

"They've been looking at schools in New York, Connecticut and Massachusetts. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up going to the same college and rooming together. They've always been inseparable, two peas in a pod! "

"Does Molly still keep in touch with Jamie Erikson and her friends from PS 118?" Jennifer asked

Grace nodded. "Yes and I' m so happy for that. Molly and Jamie have always stayed in contact. She is the sweetest girl."

"Where is she looking at colleges?"

Grace shrugged. "I haven't really talked to Maria in a while. I'm sure Molly would know."

"Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that all our kids are so close to each other?" Jennifer said.

Toni nodded, "Maggie was saying on the way home from Lake Placid how much fun she had and how they stayed up til 3:30 in the morning talking."

Grace and Jennifer exchanged a grin. "That's been a pretty common trend with our girls over the years." Grace said.

"The boys seems to get along really well too. Eli was saying how Jacob and Chris have really bonded well with him Jonathan and Patrick in the past few years. Frederick will certainly have a lot of role models to look up and so will Joanne." Toni noted.

Gracie, do you and Oliver eventually plan to move to Boston?" Jennifer asked her sister.

Grace nodded. "If Molly and Isabella end up going to college in Boston together I think it will be the most sensible thing for us to move closer to you guys. That way we can all live near each other. I can always look for teaching jobs in Cambridge or Brighton."

"Won't moving again be hard for Joanne and Frederick though?" Toni asked.

"Now that they're a little older we're hoping the transition won't be so difficult." Grace said.

**I own rights to no characters from Annie. All of Grace's family members were created by Mandalicious All of Oliver's relatives are my original characters. We co-created Mrs. Pugh's family. Jennifer in laws and ex husband as well as Isabella's friends and Roland Sheffield are my original characters. **


	10. Saying Goodbye To Yesterday

**Saying Goodbye To Yesterday**

**Molly's High School Graduation**

**New Beginnings Chapter 10**

Molly Warbucks could not believe her senior year was flying by so quickly. Field Hockey season had just ended and now she had to focus on applying to college. Most of her applications had been sent in but she was still working on one application that she wanted to make extra special. She wanted to follow in her older sister's footsteps and study special education so she was going to apply to several schools in Boston and New York that specialized in that degree. She may not have the grades to get into Princeton but she was hoping to go to UMASS Lowell or Stonehill.

As they were leaving their Field Hockey awards banquet Isabella threw her arms around her cousin's shoulders.

"Can you even believe our last high school Field Hockey season is over?"

Molly shook her head. "No, it's surreal almost."

"Are you thinking of playing in college?"

Molly shrugged. "I haven't really decided if I'm going to play sports yet. I may just want to focus on academics…at least for the first year. What about you?"

Isabella nodded. "Definitely. I think I'm going to major in something related to sports management or coaching."

"It's gonna be so weird in the spring when we all graduate. I'm getting really sad about it."

"Yeah me too. Its going to be so different being in college next year and not knowing anyone."

"At least if we go to the same school we'll have each other." Molly said.

Isabella squeezed her cousin's shoulder. " We'll always be there for each other Mol, no matter what. I love you so much!"

"I love you too Bella."

In the car on the way home from the banquet Molly began to wonder where her best friend Jamie from PS 118 had been applying to colleges. She hoped they would cross paths again at the same college too.

The next day after school the phone rang. Molly picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello, Warbucks residents."

"Hey Molly, it's Jamie."

Molly smiled. "I was just thinking about you last night. How have you been?"

"Okay I guess."

There seemed to be a tinge of sadness to her friend's voice.

"Are you okay?"

There was silence.

"Jamie are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What's the matter?"

"My sister Sam was in a car accident."

Molly's heart turned a somersault in her chest. "Does Annie know?"

"No. I was calling to tell you to pass the news on to her."

"Is she okay?"

There was silence again.

"Jamie, please tell me what's going on!"

At that moment Grace walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter's look of distress. "Who's on the phone honey?"

Molly put her hand over the receiver. "It's Jamie. Samantha was in a car crash."

Grace took the phone from Molly in a panic.

"Jamie sweetheart it's Mrs. Warbucks. Can I talk to your mom?"

"Hi Maria, it's Grace. What's going on? Is Samantha alright?"

Grace talked with Jamie's mother for about five minutes and then hung up.

"Come here baby girl." She whispered to Molly.

"What's wrong Mama? Why didn't Jamie want to say anything else to me?"

"Molly sweetheart, the shock is still new to her and her family. They're going through a tough time right now."

Molly had a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach she didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"The other driver in the accident was drunk sweetie. The car Samantha was in with her friends collided with their car. Samantha was killed on impact."

With that Molly burst into tears.

"I don't want to believe it."

Grace rubbed her daughter's back. "Neither do I darling. Death is so hard to deal with. I don't even know how we should break the news to your sister. She'll be absolutely devastated."

"Mama, I think we should go see Jamie this weekend. I want to be there for her."

"We'll go into the city this Saturday. I'll call Maria back and tell her you want to get together."

Grace and Molly met Jamie and Maria for lunch at a restaurant in downtown Manhatten.

Grace took Maria's hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"How are you holding up?"

"We're doing as good as we can given the circumstances." Maria said.

"Have you planned any services?"

"We're having a private funeral with close friends and family and having her cremated."

"Annie will want to come home from school."

"They'll be during Thanksgiving break so she won't have to make a special trip home."

When Annie came home for Thanksgiving break she immediately threw herself into her mother's arms convulsing in sobs

"Oh Mom, I can't believe Sammy's gone."

Grace stroked her daughter's curls back and kissed her forehead.

"My angel, this news is so hard for all of us to deal with. Mrs. Erikson and Jamie have had a rough couple months."

"I hate that drunk driver who killed her. I hope he goes to jail and rots forever."

"So do I sweetheart."

The services for Samantha were the day after Thanksgiving. Annie hated knowing that she would never see one of her best friends from elementary school ever again but was her happy her family and boyfriend were here to help her through this difficult time."

About a month later Molly was sorting through the mail when she noticed a hefty envelope from Stonehill College her top school. Her heart turned a somersault in her chest as she opened it.

She screamed when she opened it.

Mrs. Pugh ran out from the garden where she had been weeding.

"Are you all right sweetheart?"

"I got accepted to Stonehill Grandma Helen!"

Mrs. Pugh hugged her granddaughter tightly. "I'm so happy for you Molly. Let's go find your mother and tell her."

When Grace heard Molly's good news she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Angel, I couldn't be happier for you. We should call your Aunt and Isabella to see if they want to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate!"

Molly smiled. "Sounds great Mama!"

Joanne and Frederick came down with a horrible stomach bug the week before Christmas so the family trip to Lake Placid had to be cancelled. Instead once the twins were feeling better Grace and her family took the train into Boston to spend some time with Melissa and Jennifer.

Kathryn smiled when she saw her cousins and reached out to hug Annie.

"Annie, I'm so sorry about Samantha. That's such a terrible thing. How have you been doing?"

"Okay I guess just been rolling with the punches. Sammy was one of my best friends. I'm really going to miss her."

Grace and her family walked into the living room where the Christmas tree was.

Annie pulled a few packages from out of her overnight bag. "These are for you and Jake from Bella and Eli." She said handing the packages to Kathryn.

"How is your freshmen year so far sweetheart?" Grace asked her niece.

Kathryn smiled. "So far so good Aunt Grace. My roommate and I get along well and all my classes going great. Science is probably my hardest class.. but that's pretty typical."

Jennifer wrapped her arms around Molly. "Honey, we're so proud of you about your acceptance to Stonehill. You must be pretty excited."

"Thanks Aunt Jen. I am pretty excited. Bella got into Stonehill too so it looks like we might be going to the same school. We're still waiting to hear back from 5 or 6 other schools though."

"Are you still planning to play field hockey?" Melissa asked

"I want to spend freshmen year getting used to the academic schedule. I'll probably play sophomore year."

Melissa smiled. "That sounds like an excellent plan."

Grace's eyes were growing misty. She couldn't fathom that Molly would be graduating high school in a short five months.

The winter months passed quickly and pretty soon it was almost time for prom again. The night of prom Roland came to pick Molly up at the apartment.

"Is Molly ready yet Mr. Warbucks?" Roland asked Oliver.

"Just about." Grace and Mrs. Pugh are helping her get ready. She should be down In a few minutes.

Five minutes later Molly appeared at the top of the stairs. Roland's jaw dropped.

"Molly, you look stunning." Roland whispered.

"Thank you RJ."

Oliver took his daughter's hand. "Roland couldn't be more right princess. You look beautiful. Come, we'll take some pictures."

The photo session took about 15 minutes or so and then RJ and Molly left to go to the community center.

Grace put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

" I can't believe what a beautiful young woman our baby has become Oliver." She whispered.

Oliver kissed his wife on the forehead. "I know darling. She's come so far ever since her diagnosis with dyslexia. She's overcome to much to get to where she is. I think she knows how proud of her we've always been."

"Isn't Roland such a wonderful boy?"

Oliver nodded. "Warren's' son and daughter in law have definitely done a great job with raising him. Very respectable and courteous. I couldn't be happier for Molly that she's found someone like him."

"Do you suppose we should have one big party to celebrate Annie's college graduation and Molly and Isabella's high school graduation?"

Oliver grinned. "That's a fabulous idea. I think we should all have a cookout at the community center in mid-June. Do you think we should invite their friends from the orphanage?"

Grace nodded. "I certainly can't wait to see all those girls again. I always look so forward to seeing them."

" Is Molly going to invite her friends from PS 118?"

Grace shrugged. " I would think so. I'm sure Maria can have Jamie spread the word to their other friends. I can't wait to see them again either."

Grace got misty eyed. "I'm going to miss her so much when she leaves."

Oliver kissed her on the forehead once more. "So will I.. but you mustn't forget we have two other children."

Grace smiled. "And I know they're going to miss their big sister very much."

"I love you my beautiful darling" Oliver whispered.

Grace kissed her husband's cheek. "I love you too sweetheart. I couldn't be more grateful for the wonderful family we have."

**Notes: ** Thank all of you again for your feedback on my Annie stories. This is the last story in the series of stories about the Warbucks family adventures. I own no Annie characters.

**Original characters break down throughout all the collaborations**

Mandalicious Grace's sisters and children; Molly's birth parents and sister Patricia

Me: Oliver's family, Annie's friends Ariel and Samantha and their siblings. Roland Sheffield

Co-Created: Mrs. Pugh's children and grandchildren

Some ensemble orphans from a community production of Annie my town did in 2004 were also expanded upon in chapter 12 of **Holiday Memories**


End file.
